Puppies Grow Up
by yourLastLove
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot (probably) where an accidental hug turns into a happy revelation. :) Hope you enjoy! R&R please? Disclaimer.


_A/N: I wrote one hospital scene today, and then went onto the next story and realized that was a hospital scene too... Neither scene had a happy ending – per say – so I decided to just skip the second hospital scene and write some fluff. This is a one-shot... might get longer if anyone has any plot bunnies for me...;D ALSO, not used to writing in this tense, so please bare with me... I know it's less than great. So yeah, without further ado..._

"You're going to have to accept it sooner than later, Harvey. You're puppy isn't such a puppy anymore."

"Donna, even when Mike makes partner he'll still be a puppy."

"Oh, Harvey, how sentimental."

He rolls his eyes at the redhead behind the desk, smirking up at her boss. "I am not sentimental."

Her laugh is carefree as she shakes her head at him, but then let's the potential of gossip overtake her. "So, you really think Mike will make partner?"

His expression can only mean one thing. _Duh, are you crazy? _"Donna, I taught him myself."

Donna puts her hands up in surrender. "Not another word." But her smile is back full force. "Speaking of the puppy..." She looks down the hall, a wicked yet proud glint in her eye. Oh, she knows. But she didn't tell Harvey. She wants Mike to get to tell him himself – and damn it, Harvey had better behave himself.

"I did it!" Mike singsongs, practically skipping down the hall toward them. He's waving a paper up, ready to hand it to his boss. "I won the case! All by myself without –" He hadn't meant to do it. He didn't even realize his arms had moved at all until they were wrapped around Harvey's neck, and their bodies were pulled flush together, folder hanging behind the older man. Turning a deep red, he made to pull back, but was kept still by a laughing Harvey.

"Congratulations." He smiles, voice close to the other's ear.

Mike hopes he's manages to suppress the shiver that goes up his spine at the breath he feels against his skin. Harvey is turning back to Donna, trying to hide the wide grin he feels stretching across his face. He hasn't bothered to drop his arm from around Mike's waist, and the grip he's got on the kid leaves him no room for escape.

"Congratulations, Mike." Donna winks, pleased that Harvey has supported his latest achievement. She can't help but feel that she has something to do with it – she is Donna, after all.

"Celebratory drink?" Harvey nudges him until he's following behind into the office. "I'd almost think you don't need me anymore." He shakes his head as he pours two glasses of deep amber scotch. "_Almost_." He smirks, handing one of the glasses to his associate, tipping his own towards him before taking a smooth sip.

"It was amazing, Harvey. You should have been there. The other side was shaking in their boots!"

Harvey chuckles, sitting down beside his hyperactive pup. "I can imagine." He can't help but be amused at the way Mike gushes over the win of his very own case. Harvey almost doesn't regret giving it to him. It's a bitter feeling, that maybe Mike really _doesn't_ need him anymore.

Eventually, Mike's calmed down. He still has half a drink, and Harvey's long finished his, but he doesn't say anything. "You know, it really wasn't the same." He doesn't see Harvey's quirked eyebrow. "I mean, yeah, it feels _amazing _knowing I could do it on my own. But I like being able to turn around after a win and have my high five rejected. You know?"

Harvey doesn't answer for a moment. He's too busy with the image of Mike in court without him and the way it stings in a way that it shouldn't. Deciding that maybe he should give up trying to figure out his odd feelings, he pours himself another drink, and sits back, shaking his head. "I'm proud of you, Mike." He admits, saying it before he could stop himself. He pats his hand down onto the associate's thigh. He tries to pull it off – really, he does – but for some reason, his hand refuses to give up the contact. He swallows another gulp of alcohol, and stares straight ahead, jaw locked. It isn't until he feels fingers tentatively pushing between his that he's able to come to his senses.

"If I ever make partner-"

"_When_ you make partner." Harvey corrects, staring out at the New York City skyline.

"Ok, _when_ I make partner," he smiles, loving how sure of him Harvey is. But the smile falls quickly from its place on his lips. "I don't want to stop working with you."

Harvey finally looks at him, eyebrow raised again in question. "Mike, you'll still work for me. Making partner doesn't mean you have to leave Pearson Specter." He teases, leaning slightly towards him.

"I know, I know." Harvey doesn't miss the way Mike's fingers tighten on his. "I mean, I don't want to stop working _with_ you, Harvey. On your cases, in court with you, in depositions, any of it. I don't think I couldn't do it, I just don't want to." His voice grows quiet as he speaks, the admission leaving him feeling insecure. He stares down at their hands, begging with every part of his mind for Harvey to not pull his away.

"Mike, you don't have to stop working with me..." He replies, just as quietly. Blue eyes meet his, and his breath is suddenly gone and he can't say anything else.

"I don't?" His eyes are hopeful, relieved. "Good." He smiles suddenly, and Harvey can't keep himself from staring. Mike notices, and he doesn't know why, but he's staring right back, and Harvey's mouth is getting larger as he slides closer.

For the second time that day, Mike accidentally touches Harvey. This time though, it's a kiss that begins slow and loving, but ends chastely with him pulling away, horrified with himself.

Harvey stares into frightened blue orbs, and can't help the nervous flutter in his chest. He wants the touch back. It's all he can focus on. He's laughing at himself as he leans forward, capturing Mike's lips with his in a way that Mike couldn't back away from if he tried. It took half a second for Mike to be completely at his will, and only seconds longer than that for the kiss to deepen until they were both gasping for breath.

A smile spread across both their mouths as they locked eyes, chuckling sheepishly. "Mind if I do that again?" Harvey tugs his hand, eyes sparkling when the younger slides closer on the black leather couch.

"Oh, God, please." Mike laughs, tugging the other's jaw until their lips are together again.

The rest of the day was spent on the couch; each trying to get some work done, but becoming quickly distracted by a touch that shouldn't have lead to them making out like teenagers. It starts again when Harvey puts his arm over the back of the couch, behind Mike's shoulders, and let's his hand drift down to tickle his bicep. It starts again when Mike reaches across Harvey's lap for a pen, and is dragged on top of him. The cycle continues like this until the rest of the office is empty, and Mike is telling Harvey about this restaurant he absolutely has to try... And of course, Harvey puts on his coat, grabs Mike's hand, and tells him to lead the way.

_A/N: Hope you liked it! I know, I'm really dry in this tense, but I had to practice! R&amp;R please? I'd be glad to continue if anyone would help me come up with some ideas! Otherwise, it's just fine as a one-shot:) _


End file.
